empirexfandomcom-20200215-history
Mallory Larue
__TOC__ Power(s) Skitz is a high level mutant, though she has a latent power that cannot be tapped into with her mind. Her main abilities, and the ones that drove her insane, she creates temporary psychosis. This can manifest in seeing things, to paranoia that one is after said person etc. She can also subtly drive one truly insane by making people see things out of the corner of their eyes, their fears, or loved ones, though it is all a play on what their fears and wants are, most of these are frightening. This power even, though out of control has affected Mallory. She sees and talks to things that arent there, like sewer rats with top hats and men in black suits. She really has no clue what is real and what isnt when off her medication. It has been said that she may be able to persuade an entire group of people into insanity, though that is all based on assumption. Skitz is also able to use her powers to delve into the minds of others and quite literally break their mind into peices, which creates personalties from the broken shards. She is also able to create alter realities in peoples minds, though it is only seen and experiaced when they are asleep. She can also use fears and wants to change her face, monsterous to beautiful. History Mallory was always a handful, she was a troubled child, but no one could figure out what really troubled her. When she got older she claimed to have seen people watching her, talking about her, saying bad things, even the family dog was against her. She said she saw people walking past her door at night and she couldnt sleep because they would kill her. Her family, and her therapist had no clue that it was her mutant power manifesting on herself at that time. They tried medicating her, which supressed some of her power, but it was then outwardly directed on others uncontrollably. She drove her mother insane at the diner table and she gouged out her own eyes in a laughing fit, after five minutes the laughing turned to pained screams as the power wore off on her mother. Her father had it, he called the police and what they had feared caused this was a reality, she was tested for the mutant gene, though all sedated at this point because they feared she would hurt everyone else. Mallory was locked away at the young age of 15. It gave her time to once again supress her powers, but she still didnt fully understand. The power bent back and hammered on her, though dulled by the medication, she would still see small things here and there, making her beleive that most things she sees isnt real. She was locked up for sometime, at 18 she could have choose to leave, which she did, but they wouldnt let her leave. The doctors said she was too dangerous, but she promised them she was fine, which she thought she was. They still would not let her leave, so she escaped, it wasnt that elaborate, she just started a riot by riling up the loons one day and managed to escape by grabbing a key from an orderly and walked right out the front door. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Female